A cover accessory performs a front surface protection function and performs a privacy protection function by primarily hiding information represented in a display of an electronic device.
When the cover accessory is mounted on the electronic device, it may be difficult for a user to directly determine or view information notified or otherwise displayed on the electronic device.
In order to quickly transfer information of the electronic device to the user, a separate circuit may be used in the cover accessory. In such a case, consumption of a limited battery capacity of the electronic device may increase.
Further, when a cover accessory using a flash light source is mounted at a rear surface of the electronic device, a position of the flash light source is leaned to one side; thus, when viewed from a front surface, visibility of information may be deteriorated.
Thus, conventional cover accessories for electronic devices have several disadvantages including inhibiting viewing of information displayed on the device and diminished battery life.